


Killer Smile, Deadly Grin

by Shadowsdance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (not literally), Anal Sex, Bit of Oral, Finn is Dying, Finn is Not a Virgin, Just Really Sexually Frustrated, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron is Pretty, These stupid space boyfriends will be the death of me, With just a little plot for extra flavor, bit of fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsdance/pseuds/Shadowsdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you ever so attracted to someone that you just groan internally every time you see them and it's like physically painful how attractive they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Smile, Deadly Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Not formatted or edited haha bye
> 
> Also no "kriff" just "fuck"
> 
> Like a lot of "fuck"

Poe Dameron is Finn's greatest nightmare, he's so pretty, so /good/.

It's kind of painful to look at him, like staring into the sun over the base for too long. Almost more painful than the lightsaber wound across his back but he manages, like always. Because Poe wouldn't let attraction that feels like dying keep him from doing his duty.

They have a shared room, because of course they do, and Finn is personally offended by every bit of Poe's things because they just remind him of Poe himself, of the smooth way he swaggers, the controlled power coiled in his body, the precise reckless maneuvers he makes when he flies. 

Finn has it bad. So so bad.

"Hey, buddy!" said walking talking smiling nightmare says, clasping a hand on his shoulder as he sits with him in the mess hall, some of the other pilots gathered around Finn like a protective barrier from the outside world. Finn thinks Poe has something to do with their overwhelming friendship (but it's actually because they think Finn is the most precious damn thing they've ever seen, the way he pines and thinks no one notices) but he doesn't ever shoot them down when they ask him to sit with them. He likes having friends, even if they're doing it on a favor.

"Hey, Poe," he grunts between bites of food, trying desperately not to look at him and failing spectacularly. Gods above and below, Force and everything in between, Poe Dameron will be the death of him with his crooked grin and sparkling eyes and cheekbones and oh /Force/ he has it bad. He closes his eyes as he shovels in another bite, repressing the pained groan that's building in the back of his throat.

"You okay? You look like you're in pain. Is it your back?" Poe's voice is gentle and low and /why/ does he have to be so incredible because this is not fair at all.

"No, it's, um, a headache." Finn chokes down his current mouthful with Poe's callused fingers rubbing gentle circles on his temples. "You don't have to do that," he forces out.

"Already started, bud, just let me." Poe moves to stands behind him for a better angle and damn but it feels good and he kind of already had a headache and he can feel it lessen with each rotation of his fingers until he's leaning his head back against Poe's stomach with his lips parted and eyes closed. The fingers slide to the place neck meets shoulder to dig into the muscle. 

Finn's breath catches and that's probably a good thing because he would've moaned so loud if he had air. He bites down on his lip and curls his hand into fists. Must he?

The pilot next to him laughs under her breath just loud enough to be heard and he cracks an eye to give her a stare. Jess something he thinks is her name. "Sorry, just...you guys are cute." She shrugs and turns back to her conversation with the person on her other side.

He realizes he's stopped listening to anything being said and tunes back in to find Poe deep in a debate about socioeconomics with a pilot across the table. He listens a few moments, frowning because Poe can somehow be doing sinful things with his hands and hold an intelligent conversation. One more thing added to the Things Poe Does That Are Unfairly Attractive list. He wonders absently if they could hold a conversation with Poe's dick up his ass and quickly shuts that line of thought down. Not now, don't think about that right now.

"Right Finn?" someone says and he agrees without knowing what he's agreed to. Then he blinks and looks at the speaker, a Zandara or something.

"Wait, what?" he asks.

There's a brief moment of silence then everyone laughs. "You've ruined his higher thought process, Dameron!" Zandara says shaking her head. "I said, you'd be happy to be on my team next time we play Smash, right Finn?"

"Smash...that game where everyone drinks a line of shots, right?"

"That very game," she says with a grin.

"I don't drink much but I guess?" Finn shrugs and Poe's fingers tighten on his shoulders.

"Too bad, I kind of wanted you on my team," Poe says, throwing a dazzling smile at him when he glances up.

"Three person teams?" Zandara suggests, which makes everyone suddenly shift their attention to plotting out new teams.

Finn rolls his shoulders, loose and warm, and gives Poe his best smile in thanks as he resumes his seat to devour his food. "Didn't know you knew how to do that."

"I know how to do a lot of things. I'm a man of many talents." Poe winks at him before taking another bite.

Fuck. Finn swallows and snatches his cup of water to down it like a man dying of thirst. Jess elbows him and gives him an innocent look when he looks at her before it morphs into a smirk and a suggestive glance at Poe. He raises his eyebrows even as heat crawls across his cheeks and down his neck. 

She leans in and whispers, "bet you'd like to experience some of those talents up close and personal," in his ear, making him sputter and spew water halfway across the table. She laughs loud and borderline obnoxious.

Poe looks over and sees Finn hiding his face in his hands and Jess practically bent in half trying to catch her breath. He leans away, eyebrows raised as he assesses the situation. "You okay there buddy?" he asks slowly.

"Perfect," he rasps, shooting a scandalized glance at Jess before giving a weak smile to Poe.

"If you say so." He pats his back twice then just /leaves his hand there/ while he goes back to arguing about which fighter is better, X-Wings or Y-Wings. Poe is firmly on the X-Wing side, though no one is surprised.

Finn stands abruptly and pushes away from the table, snatching his tray and dumping it in the washing area. He hears his name being called along with various farewells and is quickly caught with an arm around his shoulders. The scent of leather and pine and fresh snow and gods fucking ambrosia probably curls across his senses. 

"Where ya heading?" Poe asks, the fucking asshole.

"Thinking about training a while. Lifting weights and stuff. It'd be boring, I'd understand of you stayed." Please stay please stay please stay.

"No way! I haven't hit the exercise center yet this week, we can go together."

Shit.

\-----

Finn actually forgets Poe is with him until he glances around while wiping sweat off his face to see Poe casually jogging, shirt off and sweat rolling down his chest.

He's dead. He's dead right now, there's no way. His heart stutters and he makes a pitiful sound in the back of his throat like a wounded animal because that's kind of what he feels like. The quiet thud of Poe's feet on the exercise machine is loud enough to cover it and he thanks everything in the whole universe for that.

Finn yanks his shirt off and settles down to work on his legs next. Back to work.

He misses the way Poe flings him an interested glance, eyes trailing over his chest appreciatively.

\-----

Finn walks in on Poe naked and sprawled across his bed, back arched and hand around his dick.

He immediately turns and walks right back out of the room and sprints down the hall, flinging himself onto a bench around the corner to have a meltdown because /Force/ he's going to combust in a blaze of repressed sexual desire right now and at his memorial Jess will shake her head and say he should've just gone for it, he had so much incredible sex ahead of him with a sad wistful expression. 

Poe finds him three minutes later and is redder than the flowers blooming outside the base, his hand on the back of his neck and head down. "So, I'm really sorry about that...I thought you'd be gone a little longer."

Finn stares at him, sees him arched and naked and hard and sweaty, and whines, closing his eyes tight enough for stars to burst across the back of his eyelids. "It's fine," he grates through clenched teeth in an effort to not make that noise again.

Poe scuffs his heel on the floor and nods, looking away down the hall. "If you want to request a transfer to another room, I won't be mad."

Finn jolts and looks back up, his heart lurching uncomfortably. "Do you want me to?" he asks, slightly hurt at the suggestion.

"God, no, Finn, of course I don't. You're my best friend, man. I just don't want it to be awkward." His hands have moved to his hair as he tugs it. 

Finn licks his lips as he imagines pulling that hair. "Don't worry so much, Poe." He stands up and draws Poe Fucking Dameron into a hug. "Nothing you say or do will ever make me want to leave."

"You wanna bet?" Poe mutters into his neck, breath hot on his skin.

"That wasn't a challenge, Dameron." Finn shakes his head in exasperation.

Poe pulls back and stares at him, lips tilted into a half smile. He's so devastating and it's really not fair. "I'm taking it as one," he says before he just leans in and kisses him.

For one excruciating moment, Finn expects to suddenly jerk awake. It's happened before, leading to him gasping and staring at the dark ceiling as Poe breathes across the room. When he doesn't suddenly find himself alone in bed, he groans and kisses back.

Poe isn't expecting it and it's obvious from the startled laugh he makes before pushing Finn against the wall and kissing him like he means it, teeth and tongues and bodies pressed together from lips to feet. When he pulls back for a breath, he laughs and shakes his head. "I can't believe I never kissed you before."

"I can't...I can't not kiss you now, /Force/," Finn mutters as he draws him back in, mouthing as his jaw and sliding back to his mouth like it's magnetic. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, until Finn can't take it. He grabs Poe's hand and drags him along behind him back down the hall, shoving their door open and kicking it shut as he stares at Poe, at the disarray of his hair, the darkness of his eyes, and thinks, /I did that/, his body heating, his stomach clenching. "Show me. Show me what you were doing when I walked in. Tell me what you were thinking about."

Poe blinks then nods, stretching his body languidly and dropping clothes as he moves back to his bed. He sprawls across his bed, naked, and wraps a hand around his half hard cock, smiling slightly the entire way. "You wanna know what I was thinking about?" he asks, eyes glassy. "You, always you. I was thinking about your mouth, how you bite your lip so damn much and lick them until they're shiny all the time." His breath catches and stutters. "About how big your hands are, about how fit your body is, how gorgeous you'd be naked on my sheets."

Finn shifts, hands clenching and releasing as he forces himself to not touch yet. He moves, prowling closer. Poe's jacket gets slung across the room. His boots end up kicked away to the middle of the room.

"I- ah! -I want to lick the sweat off your muscles, fuck, and fuck you until you scream my name." He twists his wrist and precome slides down his dick. "Finn," he groans, eyes locking onto him as he thumbs over the head of his cock and jolts, hips lifting off the bed. "Touch me," he whispers, begs.

Who can say no to that? Not Finn. He strips his remaining clothes and is on him in seconds, hands finding his hips and lips finding skin. He sucks a dark mark on Poe's neck, smiling against it when Poe cries out. "Where?" he asks. His fingers trail up from their grip on his hips up his sides and across his chest to thumb across Poe's nipples. "Here?"

Poe huffs a breathless laugh and rolls his hips, their cocks touching and sliding together. "Lower," he gasps.

Finn glides to Poe's abs. "Here?" he grunts, fingers toying with the trail of hair leading down.

"Finn," Poe whines. He grips Finn's wrists and drags his hands down, wrapping them around his dick and making a broken sound when he grips tighter and slides his hand up and down in a quick one-two.

"/Fuck/, Poe, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Finn kisses him desperately, licking into his mouth and sucking his tongue. He twists his wrist and Poe gasps, breaking their kiss to moan into the air. "All day, every day, you're there, in my space, being ridiculously attractive to the point where it /hurts/, man, and I can't take that."

Poe laughs, and shakes his head. "Me? Please...Finn, you're the hottest damn thing to ever roam the halls of this base. When you bite your lip and look down I want to see you bite your lip and look up at me with those wide eyes. I want to see you look up with your mouth on my dick."

Finn accidently pauses, his entire body rocked by that confession. He wants that too, wants to look up from below and find Poe staring down. He licks his lips and kisses Poe one more time before sliding down his body, leaving kisses and bite marks in his wake. "You want that?" he asks, glancing up through his lashes.

"Fucking /Force/ I want that. You don't...you don't /have/ to Finn-!" He breaks off with a choked gasp as Finn licks up the underside of his dick with their eyes still locked. "Finn, oh gods, /Finn/!"

Finn hasn't really done this before, just once or twice and never with someone he wants to come so far down his throat he tastes it for days. However, he gives it his all and it feels like he's barely getting started before Poe's tugging at him desperately.

"Don't wanna come yet," Poe says in a delirious voice. "Need...need you."

With a bashful smile Finn kisses him again, getting his bottom lip bit in the process, ending up on his back with Poe's teeth worrying his neck as he fumbles under the edge of the bed and makes a triumphant noise when he tugs something out. There's a quiet click then Poe's fingers are slickly gliding from Finn's dick down to behind him, to his ass then circling his hole.

"Okay?" Poe whispers into his throat before licking a line to a spot behind his ear and sucking. Finn jolts, fingers digging into Poe's hips.

"Gods, yes." Finn shakes as Poe slowly fingers him open, his hands probably leaving bruises on Poe's sides as he pants and tries to not fall apart in the best way he can imagine.

When Poe finally lines his dick up, Finn is begging, shameless and wide-eyed. When he slides inside, Finn stops breathing. He chokes on air, everything going fuzzy except the tense expression on Poe's gorgeous face.

"Okay?" Poe asks again, voice rough and broken. His arms are shaking and the muscles under Finn's fingers are tight.

"/Please/," is all Finn can force out, breathless. 

Poe makes a noise like a dying animal and his hips snap, hard, making Finn cry out and gods is this death because he's totally okay with it. Finn can't breathe, can't /think/, as Poe starts fucking him with absolutely no reservation.

The bed smacks the wall hard enough for things on the bedside table to shake and Finn thinks he's probably babbling uselessly, so gone, so absolutely gone. Poe kisses him silent but it's more a slick slide of lips than kissing. 

When Finn comes, the world stops spinning, probably, and Kylo Ren probably puts down his lightsaber and proclaims his secret love of kittens and happiness, and a rainbow most likely forms with the end of it directly over his head. He can't fucking /breathe/, everything pushed out of him like he's being crushed.

He comes back to himself just as Poe comes and /gods/, if Poe is pretty normally, him coming is like the most priceless piece of art, the most incredible vista view. He wants to take a picture and frame it, stare at it for hours until it's burned into his memory, until he can remember it with perfect clarity for the rest of his life. He stares with a wide open mouth until Poe collapses on top of him and kisses him languidly.

"That was...fantastic." Poe mutters it into Finn's sweaty shoulder, his hands unclenching from their grip on Finn's thighs where indents in the shape of his fingers are still visible.

"No words," Finn manages, still trying to visualize every second of Poe coming.

"Nap then you do me?" Poe's already starting to drift, yawning and cuddling closer.

Finn laughs quietly. "Whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna punch both of these adorable assholes in the face


End file.
